


Teach Me

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Unlike Gabriel, Marinette is willing to teach Adrien how to use a sewing machine when he asks. (Marichat fluff with a side of Gabriel Agreste is awful.)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 198





	Teach Me

“Teach me.” Adrien had his hands on the edge of his father’s desk, standing on his toes to see the sewing machine. In the chair beside him, Gabriel was cutting muslin.

“Not today, Adrien. I don’t have anything for you to sew on.” Gabriel snipped off a piece of fabric and dropped it into his scrap bin.

Adrien frowned. This had happened yesterday. “Tomorrow?”

“Maybe.”

That had happened yesterday, too.

“Adrien? Where’d you run off to?” His mother’s voice floated through the house. She stopped at the partially open office door. “There you are!”

Adrien kept his hands where they were, if only to keep watching. Emilie scooped him up, momentarily giving him a better view before she turned.

“Father is very busy today, his deadline is in three weeks,” she told him.

“He’s gonna teach me tomorrow,” Adrien said, smiling.

Emilie set him down outside the office, ruffling his hair. “I’m sure he will.”

* * *

“Teach me.” Chat Noir was sitting on Marinette’s desk, obviously in her way as she sewed.

Marinette grabbed the fabric he’d been fidgeting with, pinning it to the soon-to-be shirt. She lined it up with the foot of the machine.

“Get off my desk,” she said, sewing the seam closed.

He stayed put. 

Marinette stopped sewing and snipped the tail. “C’mon, you can’t use the machine if you’re sitting on my desk.”

“Huh?” Chat hopped down from the table.

Marinette stood up and moved a bin of scraps over to him. “What do you want to make?”

“What?”

“Well, you can’t just tangle the thread on a rectangle. Tangle it on a pocket or something.” She held up a red and blue square.

When that only confused him more, she sighed. “I just spent my summer teaching eight-year-olds how to sew. It was chaos. Can you be at least a little more organized?”

“Than an eight-year-old?”

Marinette nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Good. Now, what do you want to sew?”


End file.
